Let Me Show You Christmas in Dog's Eyes
by esdiferente
Summary: A Xmas special from the land of "Let Me Show You" only a silly short one this time so don't get too excited  -:


**Let Me Show You Christmas in Dog's Eyes**

**Disclaimer –** Just for Hypes, - and for a change - I own nothing but a modicum of talent that I love sharing with you all so I can get good vibes and positive karma to share with the people around me. Certainly nothing to do with Skins, (which used to make me very upset, but not so much anymore; I'm sure that we own it in our hearts at least.)

**Premise – **Set in the "Let Me Show You" Universe, but it's simply a Xmas special kind of thing focusing on the girls and, of course, Dog. Plenty of liberties taken in this one, I hope you'll forgive me for them d-:

**Rating –** Actually I don't think this needs one really, T, possibly?

**Warnings –** As usual, this story is based around Skins characters so _adult themes and acts_as well as bad language…but actually not so much this time, because it's Yuletide and I'm feeling a little bit fluffy.

**Authors Note – **Right, so I'm totally blocked, blocked, blocked on everything else I'm supposed to be writing, so sorry if you were hoping for a CP update over this period, (soon perhaps) After getting some good news the other day (more on that below) I decided to write this silly little standalone chapter, think of it as a bonus insight into the LMSY universe before you get the next chapter sometime in Spring.

Anyway, shout outs to the usual crowd, (and the newcomers...you know who you are blondie), that have kept me entertained and close to sanity over the last 12 months. Regular readers might remember that 2010 wasn't great for me, and lo and behold neither was 2011 really; but to my surprise things are looking up and life is good. (-:

Also, to those of you that shared a thought for SJ, I was choked to hear from our contact that she's not only responded to her latest treatments; but she even woke up, and gave her friend a wink and a wave. For this I dedicate this silly little story/chapter/whatever to all of you that prayed, asked whatever you believe in to help, or just sent those positive thoughts - Thank you *all* from the bottom of my heart.

Joyous Yuletide people, have a Happy New Year and a fantastic 2012, all the best from casa Diferente (-:

Enjoy

_Let Me Show You Christmas in Dog's Eyes_

All was silent in the partially ruined farmhouse that Naomi had decided that they would spend the winter in. Outside the snow was falling heavily on the empty fields, deserted but for the twitching eyes of an owl scanning the ground for her supper. With an unnerving grace she leapt from the branch and ghosted across the field, a huntress on the wing.

All of this was nothing to Dog, it was merely a fact of life in their new home. He could hear the snow as it slipped from their roof to land with a thud on the floor below, he could faintly hear the hoot of the owl as she signalled her success; he could hear all that and more yet he dismissed it all, listening only to the faint breathing sounds of his mistress and her friend as they slept curled up together, in their makeshift bed. It had been a tough few days for them all, the wind and snow making conditions almost impossible to venture out in, Dog knew his mistress was restless, too many days locked inside had made her grumpy and irritable, and he knew that if things didn't change for the better soon she was likely to blow.

It was a shame really, because it had been a good winter so far, Dog reflected; not that he knew much about them. He'd only known one before this, a winter where he and his mistress had stayed in a remote hut on a desolate hillside, helping to guard and manage some sheep. They had been mostly alone spending their days chasing down the stupid creatures as they foraged for food and returning them to the safety of their pens before night fell. Dog had enjoyed that, his legs twitching as he thought back to that time. He'd been little more than a puppy then, but he had grown up strong and fast under his mistresses care and he could run and run; Dog liked running, and under Naomi's calls and whistles he soon had the creatures where they belonged. That had been a good winter too, Dog thought as the fire warmed his hind quarters and his paws rested on his mistresses boot, with a contented sigh he closed his eyes once more and dreamed of last year.

o+o+o

_Previous Winter - What was once called Hampshire._

They had been lucky to find their hut, Naomi had told Dog as she placed their meagre belongings around the small shed that they would now call home. Dog had merely wagged his tail and allowed his tongue to loll out happily as he saw their bedding being rolled out next to the fire, just where he liked it. They had been lucky to find, not only a place to ride out the snow, but a kindly farmer that would allow them to earn some extra food; winter would have been miserable without him, Naomi had said; and, as always, Dog believed her.

Dog didn't really understand the idea of winter, but he did like the fact that they now had a warm place to live, and that they didn't have to walk all day and then scavenge for a bed. They had a place to stay, the promise of plenty of food and most of all peace, quiet and safety; this made Dog very happy.

In fact the only thing that disturbed their blissful solitude was the occasional visits of the farmer that owned the land; he seemed nice, Dog had thought, but he smelt funny, like bad food. Dog did not like the smell he exuded, but he did like the smell of the food he brought, food that supplemented their own hunts.

One time though, things changed, the man smelt different when he arrived at their tiny hut; he smelled, well, clean Dog though as he sniffed the air, knowing someone was coming long before there was a knock at their thin, draughty, door.

"Come in," Naomi called from the fire where she was stacking up logs that she had spent the afternoon collecting; Dog raised an interested ear from where he was lying, there was no threat here, despite the strange smell and he knew that his mistress would have her knife handy just in case.

"Seasons greetings Mis' Naomi," the farmer said as he entered their home, rubbing his hands in front of the fire before ruffling Dog's head affectionately. Dog was disappointed to see that, despite the change in aroma, the farmer had not brought them a haunch of meat, their usual payment for their lonely work.

"Greetings Mi'ter Howe," Naomi said holding out her hand to their benefactor, shaking it warmly. "To what do we owe the pleasure? It is a cold day to be out if you do not have to be."

"It is that Mis' Naomi," the farmer replied running his hand through his hair, before continuing to warm them on the flames that Naomi had carefully built up. "I would not have ventured out today, but that it is a special occasion."

"How so?" Naomi asked, continuing her stacking of her logs, readying their fire for the evenings ahead.

"Today is Yule Mis' Naomi," the farmer replied, "the Midwinter festival; do you not celebrate it where you come from?"

"We do not Mi'ter Howe," Naomi replied lowering her head sadly, "I have never heard of such a festival I'm afraid."

"Well tonight marks the point at which the nights begin to grow shorter and the days grow longer, my father and his father before him have always celebrated this time with feasting and merriment; my wife and I would consider it an honour if you would join us tonight."

"Really?" Naomi asked as Dog looked on, his eyes flicking from his mistresses to the farmer.

"Absolutely Mis' Naomi, my wife is working on the feast right now and she would probably beat me to death if I came home without you."

"Well then I would be very pleased indeed to join you Mi'ter Howe," Naomi said with a rare smile that made Dog's heart fill, "if Dog is invited that is."

"Well, of course he is," the man said happily bending down once more to ruffle Dog's coat, causing his tail to wag even harder. "All are welcome tonight; now if my sheep are all locked up safe and sound….shall we away?"

"They're all penned away as normal Sir, and I counted them all home."

"I'm sure you did Mis' Naomi, I have no doubt about that; now, grab your things and we will depart."

The wind was howling as they trudged through the snow down the hillside towards the sprawling set of buildings where the farmer lived.

"Naomi!" the farmer's wife said as Dog and his mistress followed their benefactor through the doorway into the warm kitchen, a kitchen that smelled so wonderfully of food Dog could not help from salivating; and he knew his mistress would be doing the same, their meagre diet over the last few months being nourishing, but not entirely satisfying. "It is so nice of you to join us for our Midwinter feast."

"Smells lovely," Naomi said as the portly woman released her from a hug, "thank you for inviting us."

"Well we would be poor hosts if we had _not_ invited you, now go on through to the hall; the tables are laid and ready for you all and food will not be long in coming."

Dog sniffed the air appreciatively as he followed his mistress through the narrow doorway into a room that was filled with people. He recognised some of them, their scents familiar from when they arrived, the workers from the farm that lived in the outhouses and barns around the building where they were stood.

The room they entered was filled with a huge conifer stood in a corner with brightly covered cloth draped all over it. The walls were bedecked with branches from evergreen trees; sweetmeats were laid out on the table and there was a roaring fire at one end filling the room with heat. It was a wondrous sight, the sort of feast that Naomi had only dared to dream of in her days in her village.

"Make yourself at home Mis' Naomi," the farmer said, smiling at her astonished face and announcing her to the room, "I have freshly brewed cider that young Drew is holding onto there and dinner will be served very soon.

"Thank you Sir," Naomi said with a short bow, "I will".

"Excellent," he said clapping her on the shoulder, "Drew, bring Mis' Naomi here a drink, and stop hogging it all to yourself."

o+o+o

It wasn't long before Naomi and Dog were feeling right at home, the evening was looking like a total success, as far as Dog could tell, and his mistress seemed to relax for the first time ever. Dog liked this, Dog liked it very much; Naomi was prone to seriousness when she was alone, and as much as Dog tried to raise her spirits from the loneliness she felt, he knew what she needed to make her happy was human company; and at this feast she seemed truly happy.

It had been a strange event, Dog thought, there had been singing and even some dancing. Their host had made a little speech just after the meat had been brought in with great ceremony, holding up the eating unnecessarily as far as Dog's hungry stomach had told him. It wasn't long before they were eating though,

the food was good and the company was better. Dog wasn't the only animal that had been let into the hall, but he had been the most popular; he had eaten well that evening, getting tidbits from lots of people at the table as well as Naomi. He had also been graced with a large bowl of goodies from the farmer himself. Dog had wolfed down the treats rapidly, allowing no other creature there a look in; after all he was a growing puppy, and he needed to keep up his strength.

There had only been one thing to mar the event, and that had been the obvious, and totally unwanted attentions of one of the younger farmhands, made brave by the cider he had been drinking. Dog had finally intervened when the young man had pressed his affections towards his mistress, growling as he approached her for the fifth or sixth time that evening; when he finally bared his teeth at the drunken boy Naomi had taken the hint and decided to brave the walk, foregoing the offer from the farmers wife to spend the night and not risk the cold.

"Thank you no," Mistress Howe," she has said with a voice that sounded strange to Dog, slurred and drowsy. "I think it best if Dog and I return to our place, before someone here gets hurt and we spoil what has been a memorable even'tide."

"I will be having words with young Drew Mis' Naomi, about the importance of moderating his drinking if he cannot behave."

"As will I," the farmer added, appearing in the kitchen with a sack of supplies that he handed to Naomi with a smile. "I apologise for him Mis' Naomi, he's but a boy."

"It is fine Mi'ter Howe, nothing that we could not handle, but I fear that Dog might not take kindly if he tried any harder. It has been a wonderful night; I thank you for your hospitality."

"You are very welcome," they said as Naomi opened the door and pulled down her mask against the wind, "Joyous Yule Naomi."

"and to you," Naomi replied, using the terms that she had heard all evening. "Come on Dog," she said hefting the heavy sack over her strong shoulder, "let's go home."

It didn't take them long to climb the hill, but they were both cold by the time they worked their way through the snowy fields up to their tiny hut. It was with shaking hands that Naomi stoked up their waning fire but soon the tiny hut was filled with light and warmth.

"Don't know about you boy, but I'm stuffed," Naomi said leaning back against him and reaching out an arm to stroke his fur. Dog barked happily, his stomach full and his new prized bone lying just in front of him.

"That cider was something else as well," Naomi continued with a loud yawn, "think it's made me more than a bit sleepy though, goodnight Dog, sleep well."

Dog yipped once more and settled down for the night, as he rested his head he allowed himself another contented sigh, his mistress was safe, happy and they were warm again, life was good.

o+o+o

_Present Day - Glastonbury_

The mornings silence was disturbed by a loud pop from one of the logs in the fire that made Naomi stir in her bedding, Dog lifted his head to see if he was needed, but relaxed when he saw Emily's arm drape across her and his mistress relaxed once more. It was good to see her so comfortable with another person, Dog thought as curled around himself once more and settled down for sleep, he was glad he had encouraged her to let the stranger into their lives all those weeks ago.

It had been a good decision; he thought as he closed his eyes once more, things had worked out pretty well, pretty well indeed.

Dog was disturbed only once more that night, and it was to see his mistress slip out from under Emily's arm and pull on her outerwear silently, it did not rouse the sleeping girl, but it did not escape Dog's attention yet he was shushed to silence by his mistresses raised finger. "It's ok boy," she whispered, "I need to sort something out, I won't be long…keep an eye on her ok?"

Dog acknowledged her with a flick of an ear and he placed his head down on his front paws, eyes intent as Naomi laced up her boots, winked at him and slipped outside.

Dog stared intently at the back entrance to their house, waiting patiently for Naomi to return, he could here all sorts of strange noises from outside, but not that alerted him to any danger. He lay there quietly, listening to the sounds of Emily snoring, and waited; Dog was good at waiting, Naomi had taught him to stay still for hours if necessary, the need for stealth paramount in their hunting. Fortunately this time he didn't need to wait for hours, this time Naomi was back within half an hour and she seemed to be dragging a small part of the ending woods with her.

Dog looked up as she approached the fire, putting on his best inquisitive face, ears raised and head cocked. Naomi simply smiled and winked once more, bending down to ruffle his collar as he sat up to greet her properly with his rough wet tongue.

"Think we need a treat boy," Naomi said burying her head into his fur, "been cooped up for far too long. Remember last year? I think it might be fun to do that here, what do you think?"

Dog gently butted Naomi and licked at her again, his tongue laying a wet line from her chin to her forehead. Naomi bit back a laugh and ruffed up his fur, grabbing his neck and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Stay there," she whispered tapping his shoulders, indicating that she wanted him to lie down again. Instantly Dog obeyed and flopped down onto the floor, his training overcoming his curiosity.

Naomi turned to add more logs to the fire and then looked back at her friend, pausing for a long time to regard her sleeping form. Dog had noticed her doing this a lot over the last few weeks, he thought it was a good sign, his mistress had finally opened up to her feelings; all she had to do now was voice them. As he rested her head on his paws once more Naomi pulled the blankets up onto Emily's shoulders and then went back to the trees she had brought in with her. Despite the noise Emily totally failed to wake up as Naomi placed the large tree in the corner of their room and hung some of the other branches around the house. Dog had often wondered at their new friend's capacity for sleep; she could be terribly restless when it came to falling asleep, often to his mistresses' annoyance, but once she was out she was well and truly gone.

As Naomi toiled away, the house took on a decorative feel, Dog's mouth was salivating at the thought of the food at that last party and he smacked his chops appreciatively at the thought; realising his mistake at once as Emily finally stirred.

It was more than typical, he thought to himself; the girl could sleep through his mistress redecorating the place, but he licked his lips the once and suddenly she was awake. There really wasn't any justice in his world he thought to himself.

"Naomi," Emily said sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Decorating of course," Naomi replied, placing some sorry looking strips onto one of the branches, "I've decided that today we will celebrate Yule."

"Celebrate what?" Emily asked stretching and rolling her head, the cracks audible to Dog's sensitive ears. "Have you finally gone crazy? I knew that something would snap if you stayed in here any longer, you've been a total prick for days."

"Yule," Naomi replied, stopping in her tracks, "and I'm sorry Emily, I know I've been a bit off. I'm not used to being closed in like this, not unless I'm alone."

"I know, I get it," Emily said standing and stretching once more, Dog looking on amusedly as his mistress took in her friend's tiny form once more. "So what is this Yule thing, and why have you brought half of the bloody forest into the house?"

"Yule, the midwinter festival," Naomi said knowledgably, "it's traditional to decorate like this."

"Why?" Emily said looking around at the branches, bits of rubbish and the small tree that now filled the room. "Why is it traditional to do this?"

"I don't know," Naomi admitted, looking a little bit sheepish, "but that's what I was told last year, it's traditional to decorate with branches, and have a tree and have a huge feast with drinking and everything."

"Like Chris'mas then," Emily said walking over to the fire and pulling on her own outerwear.

"What is?" Naomi asked, "and what the hell is Chris'mas?"

"Emily sighed and patted her legs, calling Dog over. She did this often Dog thought, when she was trying to keep her cool she would ask for him to come over, and work out her stresses either by stroking him, or in a mock tussle that would leave them both breathless.

"Chris'mas is a celebration where I come from Naomi," Emily said as she stroked Dog's back, "we celebrate it with a special dinner and we give each other gifts that we have made or bought."

"How strange," Naomi said, "it sounds similar to what I was told about, but not quite the same, there were no gifts at the dinner I went to, just decorations and lots of food."

"We didn't celebrate at midwinter either," Emily added, her face screwed up slightly as she assimilated the new information into her version of events. I'm pretty sure that it was later than then or perhaps earlier…"

"Or both," Naomi joked, her laughter making Dog wag his tail happily.

"Oh shush," Emily said deciding to share her friend's amusement, "we don't really celebrate midwinter so I don't know when it is. My family celebrated Chris'mas, that's all I know."

"We never celebrated anything in my village," Naomi said sadly coming over to sit next to Emily, "nothing that I was invited to anyway."

"What about before your mother died?" Emily asked tentatively, "where there no celebrations then?"

Naomi thought for a moment, absently holding onto the paw that Dog had placed on her leg. Finally she opened her mouth as if to speak, before closing it firmly.

"Go on," Emily said reaching out a hand to rest on Naomi's other leg, the weeks and months of travelling had taught her well when Naomi had planned to say something and then changed her mind, "finish that thought."

"Well I was going to say we celebrated the coming of Spring," Naomi replied to Emily's gentle coaxing, "all the children used to get dressed up and carry bluebells to the elders, we would sing songs too."

"You used to sing?" Emily teased, reassured that her friend had relaxed enough to take it.

"I did, don't think I've sung like that for years, I used to sing lullaby's to Dog when he was a pup though, it helped him sleep."

"Is that true boy?" Emily asked, causing Dog to bark excitedly at her words, "somehow I can't imagine you singing helping him sleep, you can't even hum in tune."

"Well I suppose you can do better," Naomi replied, knowing that in fact she could. Emily's frequent sojourns in her Baff were often accompanied by her humming to herself, or singing songs that Naomi had never heard. She had spent hours sat in their room leaning against the wall as Emily's crisp, clear voice filled the house with music. She loved hearing her friend sing, it reminded her of a time as a child when her mother would sing at home, hearing Emily sing reminded her of a happier time, a time before she was constantly called Crapbell.

Emily didn't reply to Naomi's comment, suddenly far more interested in the tree that she had stacked up in the corner. Dog looked on as she walked over to it, flicking at a shiny piece of ma'al that Naomi had fixed to it.

"So how does this work Naomi, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't really know," Naomi said, petting Dog and getting up to stand next to Emily, placing her hand on the small of her back almost involuntarily. "I just remember the tree and the branches being decorated with bright cloth and shiny things, then there was a big meal and they gave me something called cider which was delicious but made me feel a bit strange."

"Boose ," Emily said nodding, "it does that, have you never had it before?"

Naomi shook her head, "never," she said, "nor since…I didn't like the way my head felt the next day."

"I've heard of that happening, my Dad didn't drink the boose that they served at home, but he used to tell of people that felt very ill as a result of it. My sister tried it once, she got some from a boyfriend of hers, she was sick for hours."

"I bet you loved that," Naomi said playfully, her hand rubbing circles on Emily's back, Dog looked on amused as it drifted towards the small girls bottom, before moving away as if scalded.

"Not really," Emily replied, if she had noticed the proximity of Naomi's hand to her bum she made no mention. "So where did you get all this from?"

"I went out while you were sleeping," Naomi said, provoking an immediate angry response from Emily, who turned and slapped her on the shoulders.

"You _idiot_," she said her eyes flashing. "It's blowing a gale out there; _you_ said it was too dangerous to go out."

"It was," Naomi said placing her hands soothingly on Emily's shoulders, "but it blew itself out last night, can't you hear the difference?"

Emily scowled at her, but cocked her head anyway, concentrating on the sounds from outside. It was true, the sounds of the wind that had plagued them for the last week had eased; it was still blowing hard, Dog could hear that clearly, but it certainly wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Oh," Emily said deflating a little, her bubble of anger bursting with a hiss of exhaled breath. "Well then, as long as it was safe."

"Well it wasn't brilliant out there," Naomi admitted, getting a slap on the arm from the fiery little girl, "_but_," she continued emphatically, "it's no worse than it has been recently. Just another freezing cold winter's day."

"So it's safe to go out then?" Emily asked with a reluctant smile.

"Yeah, but not for very long," Naomi said nodding, "small trips should be ok, why?"

"Because I think if we're going to do this then we should mix the two things we know. I'm going to go out and have a hunt around for a gift for you, if you do the same we can swap over dinner."

"Sounds good," Naomi said with a smug smile, knowing precisely what she could give Emily, and where she could find it. "Just don't be out long ok? The snow is a bit thick out there; you don't want to get bitten by it."

"Yes dear," Emily joked, leaning up and kissing Naomi on the cheek. "Do we still need to do our chores?"

"I think it would be wise," if we're going to have a big meal it might be nice to set up our traps again, gods only know what state they're in after that storm."

o+o+o

After a breakfast of scraps and broth from their stores the girls went there separate ways, trudging off into the deep snow, the wind still blowing causing them both to burrow into their clothes, the masks the only things stopping their breath from freezing on their lips.

Dog barely noticed the cold as he lolloped behind Naomi, his fur insulating him nicely. He did notice that his Mistress took extra care when she pulled in her fishing lines, and that she'd offered to take the snares that were furthest from the house. She was taking a bit of a risk Dog thought, but he trusted in her experience; he did, however, keep an extra eye on her just in case. Happily not only were there any problems with the cold, but to their surprise they had actually caught some fish that would replenish their stores.

"Any luck?" Emily asked as Naomi stamped her feet in the doorway and walked into the room to seek out the fire, her fourth and last trip out into the cold now complete.

"Two fish and a squirrel," she answered, taking off her wet coat and rubbing her arms frenetically. "Had to replace the two big snares in the far field, no sign of them I'm afraid. You?"

"I got a pair of squirrels and a fox, but I have to admit the fox was under a fallen tree; it was frozen solid so I thought it might still be ok."

"Sure it'll be fine," Naomi said nodding as the warmth filled her body once more. "Well at least we won't starve then, so what do you want for this feast then?"

"Bit of everything? We still have some of those green things you found don't we?"

"Sounds good to me, did you manage to find a gift then?"

"Mind your own business," Emily said with a wink. "You better have found something for me and Dog!"

"Dog will be happy with the bone I've saved him, and I'm not saying what I may, or may not have found you."

"Spoilsport," Emily said walking over and hugging Naomi, rubbing her hands up and down her cold back. "Naomi you're freezing, you were out there too long. Dog why didn't you stop her?"

Dog barked, bustling around them both, rubbing up against their legs. At some level he knew that Emily was right to be upset with him, he had tried to get his mistress to come home earlier, but she had been insistent on setting up her traps. Dog thought it had been touch and go, especially in her still slightly weakened condition, but apart from dragging at her coat there was nothing he could do.

"He tried," Naomi admitted, patting Dog on the head, "and I'm fine really, now leave me be the pair of you."

"Not a chance," Emily said hugging her even tighter, "you need to take care of yourself, I don't want to see you sick like that again."

"I don't want to have another one of those baffs," Naomi replied shuddering dramatically. "It took me days to get properly dry again."

"Oh shush," Emily said, slapping Naomi's backside. "You know it kept you alive after that dip in those rivers you like."

Dog gave his best doggy grin as Naomi jumped at the touch. He always suspected that it would be Emily that would make the move to break the awkward tension that had appeared between them after they had kissed. Emily had been doing everything to lure Naomi in, Dog thought; his mistress might be a great hunter, but in this even he could see she was easy prey to Emily's tactics of little looks and touches designed to close the gap between them.

"I don't tend to go swimming in the middle of winter you know," Naomi said, tentatively resting her hands on Emily's waist. "I did say I bathed in those rivers when it was warm."

"You did," Emily said as she snuggled into her friend's chest, smiling as Naomi finally wrapped her up in a hug. "But anyway, when do you want to eat this feast of yours?"

"I've got a couple of things to sort out first," Naomi admitted, letting out a contented breath. But if we start roasting the bits we want to eat now, we'll have plenty of time to mess about."

"Mess about," Emily asked, slipping her hands down Naomi's back; "I do like the sound of that." 

"Emily," Naomi chided, pushing her away with a grin, "stop that."

"It's ok Naomi, I'm only playing with you…and not in a good way," she muttered under her breath, hoping that Naomi wouldn't hear her. The raised eyebrow from the tall, weather worn girl told her of her mistake.

"Right then," Naomi replied a little embarrassed at Emily's directness. "I think we should get sorted."

With that she pulled on her huge coat and buttoned it up, patting Emily on the shoulder as she waked past her. Dog had hoped that she would have softened after their kiss, but unfortunately her mistrust of peoples motives had surfaced once more, though his doggy heart knew that it would not put Emily off one little bit.

o+o+o

"This tastes great Emily," Naomi said with her mouth full as they sat at their reclaimed table tucking into the feast they had prepared.

"Manners Naomi love," Emily chided, licking the grease from the leg of food she was eating from her fingers.

"You can talk," Naomi said with a wink, "but you know, as great as it tasted I think I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Emily replied throwing her scraps to Dog who snapped them up gratefully. "Presents time?"

"Go on then," Naomi said with a grin, reaching behind herself and lifting up a large bone and holding it our for Dog who grabbed it gratefully. "Joyous Yule Dog, thank you for being my friend."

Dog dropped the bone and barked, jumping up and placing his paws on his mistresses shoulders, licking her face enthusiastically.

"Ok boy," Naomi squealed as she succumbed to the mass of fur and wet tongue. "It's from Emily too you know, go give her some loving."

Dog barked again and ran over to Emily, leaping and bounding around her until she bent down to give him a hug, wincing as he ran his long rough tongue across her cheek.

"Enough Dog," she giggled, "go enjoy your bone, for that Naomi you get to give me my present first."

Naomi shrugged and got up from her chair, and walked across the room, to the broken set of stairs to the upper floors. "Naomi," Emily warned, causing Dog to look up from his food at the tone of her voice.

"Relax Emily, what I want is here, it's been here for days now," Naomi said reaching into the darkness and pulling out a long cloth wrapped bag and handing it over.

"Days?" Emily said running her hands over the package, as if trying to feel what was inside. "But we only agreed to swap gifts this morning."

"Yeah, but I've been making this in my spare time, go on open it."

Naomi waited as Emily carefully peeled back the smelly cloth that she had used to wrap her present, she was more than a little nervous about handing it over if she was honest, she hoped Emily would appreciate it.

"Wow, Naomi," Emily said reverently as the contents of the package came into view, "when did you make this?"

"Mornings mostly, when you were asleep," Naomi admitted as Emily held her new handcarved bow up to the light. It was slightly smaller than Naomi's own bow, and it was slightly rougher looking, but Emily looked pleased as punch to receive it.

"It's wonderful," she said finally, picking up one of the arrows Naomi had obviously made, the fire hardened tips black as night. "Thank you Naomi, will you teach me to use it?"

"Not much use without," Naomi said as Emily slipped the greased twine she had made over the bottom notch and carefully bent the bow to string it. "It's probable only good for short work, and you might need to build up some strength to use it but it's a serviceable little bow and it should serve you well, it's better than the first one I made anyway."

"You said," Emily answered absently as she tested the pull of the bow. "It's fantastic Naomi, I can't wait to practice with it."

Emily placed the bow down on the table and hugged Naomi, placing a kiss on her cheek, her lips casually brushing the edge of Naomi's. "Thank you for making it for me."

"It was nothing," Naomi answered embarrassed, Dog knew that if she wanted to push Emily away she had made a mistake, and he knew that a bigger mistake was waiting outside.

"I found this for you Naomi," Emily said pulling away and digging in her pocket, "I saw it in one of the buildings and it reminded me of you." She held out a small object that she had wrapped in Naomi's old gloves for safe keeping, "it's not as practical as yours, but I wanted you to have it."

"What is it?" Naomi asked as she carefully peeled off the gloves, revealing the object inside. "Oh, that's lovely."

Naomi stared at the small object in her hand, it was stained and a little bit chipped, but it was unmistakeably a resemblance of her best friend. It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough.

"I saw it in that place you called a shop, it was amongst a load of other animals, but it looked a little like Dog and I thought you would like it."

"I love it," Naomi said, cutting off Emily's rambling and holding out the statue to Dog for comparison. "It's fantastic, thank you Emily."

"My pleasure," Emily said more pleased at the hug she received than the words themselves. Dog grinned as he stared into Emily's eyes, they both knew that Naomi was on a slippery slope; unfortunately for her, she was about to push herself off, literally and figuratively.

"There's, er, one more thing I have for you Emily," Naomi said shuffling her feet embarrassedly as she let go of her. "But you'll need to put your gear on because it's outside."

"Really?" Emily said sounding excited, "Dog do you know about this?"

Dong simply wagged his tail enthusiastically, its heavy thud shaking the floorboards; of course he knew, Dog knew everything.

o+o+o

"_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is fantastic!" Emily screamed into the setting sun as she sped down the hill on her present. It wasn't much and it probably wasn't very safe, but Emily adored it._

o+o+o

"What have you found for me?" Emily asked as Naomi led her outside, her hands covering the eyelets of the smaller girls mask.

"Nothing much, stop getting all excited," Naomi said with a laugh, "are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for presents," Emily replied, "now come on show me!"

"Ok then, here goes," Naomi said removing her hands quickly and stepping backwards. Inside her mask Emily blinked several times as she became adjusted to the fading light and then she saw it. There, leaning against the side of the house was a sled. It took her a few seconds to realise what it was, but as she tilted her head the shape seemed vaguely familiar and then it struck her as to what it was. She recognised the shape from her descriptions of the sleds that her father had built for Katie and herself to use when they were children. It wasn't quite right, but it looked like it would do the job, two smoothed logs for runners fixed to a seat with straps of the rope they had been making.

"Oh Naomi," Emily said in absolute awe that her friend would have made this for her, based solely on a nearly forgotten memory discussed on a distant day. "It's wonderful, can we try it now?"

"You like it?" Naomi asked more nervous than she had been when she handed over the bow earlier. "I mean it's not very practical, but I remembered you saying about that sleddin' thing and thought…"

"It's incredible," Emily said practically running over to it, dog bounding around her in shared excitement. "Come on Naomi, let's go!"

Behind her mask Naomi Campbell beamed a broad, broad smile, Emily liked her presents, they had eaten a good meal and Dog was as happy as she was, it was a great Yule.

"One more run," Emily protested as Naomi tried to persuade her to abandon the hill and go back to their home.

"One more run then we need to go back Emily," Naomi said feigning seriousness at Emily's antics. "It's getting late and we've been out far too long in this cold."

"Then come with me," Emily said as she dragged the sled to the top of the small hill they had agreed was the best place to test her present. "You know we can both fit on this thing."

"I don't know Emily," Naomi countered as Dog barked around them. "I don't think it would carry both of our weights."

"Oh come on Naomi, it'll be fine," Emily said as they reached the top and she laid down the sled, it's nose pointing towards their home; "live a little, anything once."

"Anything once," Naomi said as she sat down behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her. "Ready when you are."

"Here we go then, hold on tight….ready Dog? Let's Goooooooooo!"

Emily beat her gloved hands against the snow until they got some momentum and sped down the hill, Dog bounding in their wake. He was struggling to keep up this time as the combined weight of the girls caused them to go faster than they had before, at the front Emily was struggling to steer them down the hill and Naomi was no help, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is fantastic!" Emily shouted as Dog barked away behind them. "I love it!"

As much as she was enjoying herself the ride nearly ended in disaster as one of the runners struck a concealed rock and threw them sideways. The girls were thrown from the sled and landed in a heap together, Dog snuffling at them worriedly.

"Naomi are you ok?" Emily said as she checked herself for injuries and realised that her friend was making a strange noise. At first she thought that she was crying in pain, but after she ripped the mask from her face she realised that Naomi Campbell was laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"You scared me Naomi," Emily chided letting out a relieved breath and taking off her own mask, "I thought you'd hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Naomi said between laughs, "but you broke your present."

"I don't care," Emily said quickly, "as long as I didn't break you."

"You broke me a long time ago Emily," Naomi said her laughs dying as she stared into concerned brown eyes.

"In a good way I hope," Emily said, leaning over Naomi, longing to kiss her.

"I don't know Emily," Naomi admitted, "but I think so."

"Good," Emily replied giving into her desired and planting a kiss on Naomi's lips.

"It's a bit cold for this Emily," Naomi protested as they separated for a moment.

"I don't care," Emily said staring into Naomi's ice blue eyes, "I really don't care, I couldn't be warmer right now; I want to kiss you so much I'm burning up."

Dog watched silently as his mistress stared up at Emily, their eyes sending and receiving a million different messages, finally Naomi broke the silence.

"Joyous Yuletide Emily," she said as she raised her hands and slipped them around Emily's back.

"Merry Chris'mas Naomi," Emily replied as Naomi drew her down for a long and passionate kiss.

"Naomi?" Emily said finally as they broke apart once more, "Do you want to go home and continue this? Or are you happy to stay here."

"I think going home is the best idea," Naomi said pulling Emily down once more, "but right now I'm quite happy where I am."

o+o+o

Dog followed the two girls back to the house as finally they left their snowy bed, the cold and damp getting too much for them. He didn't want to run around them like he normally did, wanting instead to give them a little space to enjoy the new stage in their relationship. He had watched as the kisses turned into touches, and touches turned into caresses; he had shrugged off the cold he felt as he saw his favourite people, in all the world, finally gave in to the emotions that had been surging through them since that first, embarrassed kiss.

Dog could almost sense the change in them; he could smell the change in their pheromones that told him that both of them had wanted far more than the snow had allowed them. They had gone out into the snow was friends with possibilities, they returned as lovers, unfulfilled lovers he knew, but he planned to give them plenty of space that evening to explore the change in their relationship; their fire had plenty of space around them, and he suspected that they wouldn't need his body heat tonight.

True to his mind, Dog settled down near to the fire, on the opposite side to their bedding rolls, his new favourite bone at his feet. He had said his goodnights to the girls as Naomi had built up the fire, shivering slightly as she did so. Without a word Emily slipped Naomi's coat from her shoulders as she stood, slowly stripping her of her clothes as Naomi did the same to her, their lips locked together, as Emily laid Naomi down onto their bedding pulling the blanket over their near naked bodies Dog looked away and stared into the flames.

Yuletide or Christmas it didn't matter, to him it was perfect; and as the sounds of increasing passion and surprised pleasure came from he other side of the room he put his head onto his paws and finally allowed himself to sleep.

.

.

.

Don't look at me like that, I know…but in my world that's how clever animals really are. I blame growing up watching Johnny Morris wildlife shows (yes I am that old peeps, yes I know you have no idea what I'm on about (-: go Google Animal Magic if you want a laugh)

Anyway, deal with it, in my head Dog is just _that_ damn good.

Have a good New year folks, don't do anything Hypes wouldn't do.

Es


End file.
